Natsu, sick?
by ScorpioLover123
Summary: Wait a minute, he's what? SOMEBODY HELP ME! In where Natsu is sick and Happy freaks out. What will Lucy do?
1. This can't be good

_**Hey there Fairy Tail Lovers, this is my first fanfic, enjoy.**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS MESSAGE IS FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT WATCH OVA 4 FROM FAIRY TAIL, THERE IS A SMALL SPOILER ABOUT IT.**_

 _ **DESCLAIMER: (IDNOFT) Meaning- I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

 **In Strawberry St.**

Lucy: *yawn*

Lucy stretched her arms over her head and headed to the bathroom for her morning shower. Unknown to her a certain dragon slayer was having the worst morning he had.

* * *

 **At Natsu and Happy's residence**

Natsu: aah aah choo, HAPPPYYYYY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME !?

Happy: neh Natsuu what's wrong?

Natsu: I DON'T KNOW MY BODY TEMPERATURE IS HIGHER THAN IT SHOULD BE! MY HEAD HURTS AND MY EYES ARE HEAVYYYY!(He whines)

Happy: Neh Natsu you don't think you got the, LUCY VIRUS DO YOU!?

Natsu: Come to think of it Lucy's face does turn red at random times, but I don't think her body temperature would be close to mine like now.

Happy: AAAAAHHHH NATSU SAID SOMETHING SMART, AND HE'S THINKING!

Natsu gave him a death glare, if looks could kill, Happy would be dead by now.

Natsu: IM NOT THAT STUPID HAPPYYYY!

* * *

 **At the guild**

Lucy: Hiyah Mira (Lucy said as she was walking towards the bar and sitting into her usual seat)

Mira: Hello Lucy! So how was your morning? (Mira said in her usual cheerful tone)

Lucy: Pretty quiet actually, usually I would wake up yelling at Natsu and kick him out of bed.

Mira: Speaking of Natsu I haven't seen him at all, usually he would be one of the first ones here at the guild.

Lucy: Yeah he would be one of the first people here, no wonder I hear no bickering from him and Gray.

Gray: Hey Lucy have you seen Natsu? (Gray walks half naked in his boxers towards the pair)

Lucy: No, me and Mira were just talking about him, right Mira?

Mira: Yeah we were, you don't think he is still at home do you? He didn't take any early morning missions.

Gray: Yeah I doubt that flame brain would take on early missions, he is too lazy for that.

Erza: GRAAAYYYY! (Erza bursts into the guild doors)

*Gray freezes and turns around slowly to face Erza who was only a few feet away from the group.*

Gray: Yes!?

Erza: YOU AND NATSU HAVEN'T BEEN FIGHTING HAVE YA'LL!? (She said slowly but threatenly)

Gray: No, Natsu is not even here Erza.

Erza: So your saying that if Natsu was here the two of you would be fighting by now HUUUHH GRAY?!

Gray: N-n-n-no, NOoo Erza.

Erza: AND WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES GRAY?!

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia loves you (She said behind the pillar of the guild holding Gray's clothes while tint of blush in her cheeks)

Gray: WHAT THE, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES! (Gray runs away exasperatedly)

Lucy: Ahahaha *She laughs awkwardly*

Mira: *giggles* My, my Erza what's with the sudden temper?

Erza: Nothing I just didn't felt like dealing with Natsu and Gray today, by the way where is Natsu?

Lucy and Mira: I don't know. (They say in sync)

* * *

 **At Natsu and Happy's residence**

Natsu: Hey... *cough*Happy?

Happy: Aye Natsu?

Natsu: I don't feel too good.

Happy: Aye Natsu! I already told you it's the LUCY VIRUS!

Natsu: WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH YOUR LUCY VIRUS!

Happy: Aye! You LOOOooove her!

Natsu: SHUT UP HAPPY!(he exclaims angrily)

Happy: AYE!

Natsu: Hey happy? (He says slightly tired and panting having a small blush over the fever)

Happy: Neh Natsu you okay, you look like a dead fish without water. (he say worriedly)

*Natsu gives him a death glare but disappears as soon as it shows.*

Natsu: It's just that my eyes feel very heavy (he slowly says breathlessly)

Before Happy could say anything to him, Natsu has already fallen asleep panting out hot air. Happy flew over and put his paw over Natsu's forehead.

Happy: GgAAAHHh (He holds his burning paw) NATSU YOUR BURNING HOT!

Happy flies in circles around his and Natsu's house while yelling repeatedly " WHAT SHOULD I DO, WHAT SHOULD I DO!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the guild**

Lucy's thoughts: _Hmm Natsu still not here, maybe I should check up on him, its already the afternoon._

Mira: Hey Lucy do you think Natsu is okay, he has taken an awful long time to get here.

Erza: Don't worry about Natsu, he probably over slept training or something.(She cross her arms over her chest)

Lucy: Yeah, Natsu does tend to over exert himself.

Lisanna: Hey guys what's up?(She responds in a cheerful tune)

Mira: Hi there Lisanna.

Lucy and Erza: Hello Lisanna.

Lisanna: So what are you guys talking about?

Erza: Nothing, just about Natsu.

Lisanna: Hmm, what about Natsu, is he okay?

Mira: We don't know actually, he hasn't come in all morning; and its already the afternoon.

Lisanna: Oh my, well the longest that I've known Natsu he tends to be always here in the morning, right Erza?

Erza: Indeed. Say Lucy why not check on Natsu, you seem the to be the only that knows where he lives?

Lucy's thoughts: _Thanks for being so blunt Erza_ (she thinks irritably)

Mira: REALLY?! Since when and how, Lucy!?

Lucy: Uhm, well I uh, ahahaha you see, you could say I might've followed Natsu this one time to know were he lives.

Lisanna: Huh Lucyyy, don't tell me you became a stalker like Juvia.

Lucy: AS IF!

Lisanna: *giggles* Sorry, sorry, but why did you try to find Natsu's house.

Lucy: Well I-

Erza: She was looking for revenge since Natsu always invades her home, she decided to do the same.

Mira and Lisanna: Oooooh.

Lucy looks down with a big sweat drop on her forehead and says " Thanks Erza."

* * *

 **At Natsu and Happy's residence**

Happy: Don't worry Natsu, I will get the person responsible for this virus you'll see!

Natsu cracked open an eye to look at Happy still having the tint of blush on his face, and panting out hot breath*

Natsu: H-h-h-Happy *pant*pant*pant*pant* (He soon faints once more)

* * *

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST CHAPTER, ENJOY THE NEXT ONE.**_

 ** _PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW, THANK YOU FAIRY TAIL LOVERS._**

 ** _DESCLAIMER: (IDNOFT) Meaning- I Do Not Own Fairy Tail _ DONT COPY MY IDEA OF (IDNOFT) PLEASE. THANK YOU._**


	2. The discovery

**Hi again Fairy Tail lovers I hope you guys will like my second chapter as well, ENJOY!**

 **P.S. Thank you all that favorited and followed my story, I'm very happy about that I appreciated.**

* * *

 **At The Fairy Tail Guild**

Sitting at a far back table sat Gray, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Elfman. They would've been fighting each other by now, that is if it weren't for a certain scarlet haired woman.

Gray: Man, what's going on with Erza, she's more crankier than ever?

Gajeel: Sheeeeesh, what that woman needs is a damn dog leash.(He states annoyed.)

Gray: *chuckles* Yeah, you got that right. (He replies while putting his hand on Gajeel's left shoulder at the same time.)

Gajeel: Gihi.

Suddenly a foot appeared in front of them on top of the table.

Elfman: YEAH, BECAUSE BEING A DOG IS MAN!(He shouts with both fists up in the air.)

Both Gray and Gajeel sweat drop at his reply.

Gray: That's not what we were talking about.

Elfman: What do you mean it's not what you guys were talking about?

Gajeel: It means your too STUPID to understand our language!

Elfman: What'd you say! Come on over here and say it to my face like a REAL MAN!

Gajeel: I said your STUPID! ARE YOU DEAF TOO?!

Gray: Hey guys cool it will yah, or Erza will have our heads.

Gajeel and Elfman: SHUT UP, GRAY!

Gray: OY, WHO Y'ALL TELLING TO SHUT UP!

As the argument continued, in the middle of it all sat Pantherlily happily drinking his kiwi juice.

* * *

 **Somewhere around the road near FT**

A blue exceed was flying as fast as he could while having dramatic tears on his face and panick bubbles over his head. As soon as he saw the guild he max speed his way in bursting the doors wide open with a loud hammering sound. Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately turn their heads towards the exceed.

Happy: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Mira: Oh my!(She said behind the bar holding a white rag against it with her right hand and her left hand over her mouth.)

Erza, who was sitting at the bar turns to her side to face Happy, while doing so she gives a quick glare towards Gray, Gajeel, and Elman to make sure they stopped arguing.

Erza: What's the matter, Happy?

Happy: NatsuhasavirusandIdidntknowwhattodosoIcameheretohavesomebodyhelpmeand-

Happy was stopped midway due to Carla putting her paws on both of his cheeks and pushing them together while telling him to calm down with a straight face. Happy eventually relaxed and started explaining to everyone about what happened.

Gray: Wait a minute, he's what?

Happy: Natsu has a virus.

Gray: Don't you mean he's sick. I mean fever, headache...

Wendy: Yeah, and then you said that he started coughing recently it could be a common cold.

Happy: But Natsu doesn't get sick. Therefore it's a virus.

Mira: Just because Natsu has never gotten sick doesn't mean that it's a virus, Happy.

Happy: But I even know the name of the virus.

Gray crouches down to Happy's level and asks "And that is?"

Happy: Aye, it's called the 'LUCY VIRUS!'

Everyone in the guild stares at him in disbelief and shock while a blue and purple shadow starts to surround them over their heads. Eventually one of them snaps out of it.

Gajeel: YOU STUPID CAT! YOU JUST MADE THAT UP!

Happy: AYE, BUT NATSU WAS THINKING THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET IN CONTACT WITH THE **LUCY VIRUS** IT MAKES YOU SMARTER!(He exclaims while frantically moving his arms.)

In the middle of the crowd of Fairy Tail members Macao and Wakaba are having their own little side conversation about the situation. With arms crossed they lean over to each other's ears in a low whisper as they converse.

Wakaba: _You know if this 'virus' is actually making Natsu smarter maybe it's a blessing._

Macao: _I know right, maybe we'll have less buildings destroyed and cut me and Makarov some slack with all those bills._

Wakaba: _That'll be the day._

Macao and Wakaba: HAHAHAHA!(Both grabbing a hold of their stomach.)

Macao stops abruptly and put his arm around Wakaba and says "But, no we shouldn't be making fun of him, he is sick after all." Wakaba then places his arm over Macao's shoulders and says "Yes, Agreed."

Macao and Wakaba: Pppffffftttttt...HAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 **At Natsu and Happy's residence**

Natsu: AAACHOOO!( He sneezes while sitting up on his hammock with mucus over his upper lip and red bags under his eyes.) I think someone's talking about me.( He says with a clogged up nose.) *sniff* *sniff* AAACHOOO! *SNIFF*

Unbeknownst to him a certain blond was already on her way to his home to check what's going on.

* * *

 **Back at the guild**

Eventually everyone has settle down and are now sitting in their own little groups talking about Natsu's sickness.

At a back table sat Levy reading her book next to Gajeel eating his iron scraps with Pantherlily between them drinking his kiwi juice facing them.

Levy: I really hope Natsu is okay.(States worriedly.)

Gajeel: I wouldn't worry about it, he's Salamader after all.(He replies between chews.)

Levy: Yeah, I guess your right. (She goes back to reading.)

In the middle tables of the guild sat Gray with Wendy and Carla along with a mopping Happy laying on top of the table not only that, but hiding behind a pillar was Juvia staring intently at Gray.

Gray: So, Natsu actually got sick?

Happy: *whimpers* Aye.

Wendy: Well maybe, I could help, by heading over to yours and Natsu's place to heal him, Happy.

Happy: AYE! Wendy has healing magic, Natsu can get better sooner!(He looks at her happily.)

Wendy: I'm glad I could help.*smiles*

Gray: Then what are we waiting for, let's go. *smirks*

From a slight distance Gray calls out to Erza who is at the bar eating her strawberry cake while he walks towards her with Wendy, Carla and Happy. Erza turns around due to the sound of her name being called.

Erza: What is it, Gray?

Gray: We're heading over to Flamebrain's house to have Wendy heal him you coming?

Erza: Yeah, sure why not.

Happy: AYE! But first let's head to Lucy's place and get her to come too.

Gray: Oh, yeah sorry Happy, I forgot to tell you that Lucy already went to Flamebrain's house.

Erza: Well on the bright side we can meet her on our way over there.

Wendy: Um... how does Lucy know where Natsu lives?

Erza: Long story short. I'll tell later.

Wendy: Oh okay.

Carla: Now, Wendy don't overuse your magic too much, you hear.

Wendy: Yes, ma'am. *smiles*

Happy: AYE! Let's go cure Natsu.

As they were about to head out the door, Erza abruptly stops and the rest of the group turns to her.

Gray: What's the matter Erza?

Erza: Gray...

Gray: Yeah...

Erza: Your clothes.(Calmly states.)

Gray: OH, COME OONnn!

* * *

 **Well I'm finally done, again thanks to everyone who favorited and followed my story, not only that but also commenting, I again very much appreciated.**

 **DESCLAIMER: I'LL BE RELEASING NEW CHAPTERS WEEKLY IF NOT MAYBE EARLIER OR A DAY LATER.**

 **Thanks for reading, till next time. ㈴3**


	3. Stalking Alert

**Welcome back Fairy Tail lovers, I hope y'all enjoyed the first two chapters because here's the next one, and hopefully you'll like this chapter too.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If y'all haven't watched "" _Fairy Tail(2014) Episode 48(223)""_ you will not understand the flashback of the chapter, not only that but a slight spoiler about it.**

 **Thank you for coming back, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **At a small pathway to Natsu's house**

Walking down the stoned pathway to Natsu's front door, the stellar mage looks around her surroundings before knocking the door.

*knock* *knock*

Lucy: Natsu! Are you in there?

Behind the closed door she could hear a small clattering sound, along with a small groan of her name being called. She slowly puts her left ear against the door along with both hands side by side next to her head.

Lucy: Natsu... are you alright?

She listens again, but a small yet loud thud startled her and she opens the door as quickly as she could. Lucky for her a certain exceed forgot to lock the door.

Lucy: _'They really have to_ remember _to lock the door.'_ NATSU!

Sprawled on the floor next to his hammock layed Natsu, tangled in his green blanket around his waist and left forearm. Lucy immediately runs towards him and squats down in front of him, she then reaches out to see if he's ok and softly places her right hand on his back.

Lucy: Nat- KYYYAAAAAAA! (Lucy falls backwards while holding her burning hand with her left and eventually holds it close to her chest.) STUPID, IM JUST TRYING TO SEE IF YOUR OK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BURN ME! (She yells with tears in the corner of her eyes.)

She was about to yell at him again, but stops as soon as she sees him in all fours, face down. Staying in the same position as she was in she calls out to him.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Lucy. (He looks up to her, softly panting out hot air with a small blush on his cheeks. As soon as he relaxes his breathing to normality, he looks straight into her eyes with a bold look and bluntly replies.) Lucy, I can see your underwear.

Lucy: Huh!? (Still holding her hand she looks down only to see both her legs slightly parted, giving Natsu the perfect view of her pink underwear and her face flushes red.)YOU PERVERT!

*SMACK!*

* * *

 **At the guild**

Behind the bar, stands Mira with eyes closed, humming a cheerful tune while drying a glass cup with a white rag, until she stops what she was doing and looks up at the person coming her way crying.

Juvia: WAAAHhh! (As she gets to the bar she interlocks her fingers together as if she was praying) Mira-san, have you seen my beloved Gray-sama!? Juvia had her eyes set on him, but my love disappeared as soon as Juvia woke up from being knocked over by Gajeel-kun!

Mira: My, my Juvia are you ok? (She says while placing the glass cup and white rag on top of the bar.)

Juvia: Juvias fine, but Gray-sama...

Mira: Well if you say so...(She gives her an unsure smile.) Gray and the others left to see if Natsu was ok about 8 minutes ago.

Juvia: *gasp* (She puts her right hand over her mouth.) With **Love Rival.**

Mira: No. She left half an hour before they did.

Juvia: That's great, now Juvia can have Gray-sama all to herself. (Raising her fist slightly close to her face with a glint in her eyes.)

Mira, being completely used to Juvia's antics, simply tells her "Well, if you hurry you might catch up to them." Out of no where, Lisanna comes up next to Mira behind the bar and tells Juvia to wait a minute before she could dash out.

Mira: What is it, Lisanna?

Juvia: But Lisanna, Juvia has to get to Gray-sama!

Lisanna: Juvia, do you even know which way to go?

Mira: Oh, your right!? (She turns to her sister.)

Juvia: (Gives them a blank look.) Don't worry about, Juvia. Juvia know's where Natsu-san lives. *smiles a little to cheerfully*

Both the Strauss sisters give her an incredulously look and ask her, "How?"

..."..." **Flashback** "..."...

Erza looks around her surroundings for the guild for the tenth time from her spot at the bar. Lucy, who was sitting next to her asks her what's the matter, and Erza looks back at her.

Erza: Natsu and Happy haven't been at the guild for three days, now.

Lucy: Well, they probably still are taking care of that 'dragon's egg' that landed on Natsu's face on our mission.

Erza: Still, for three days?

Lucy: It is Natsu and Happy, Erza. They are persistent. (She says with a small sweat drop on her forehead, but even so she herself was worried about them.)

Erza: No, matter we're going. *stands up from stool* Gray, Wendy and Carla! We're going to Natsu's house, Lucy lead the way!

Lucy: Eh!? Why me!?

Erza: Because you're the only one that knows.

Juvia, who was behind one of the pillars and quietly stalking Gray, heard where Erza was taking Gray and the rest of the group and silently followed them to Natsu's and Happy's place.

..."..." **End of Flashback** "..."...

Juvia: And that's how Juvia knows.

Lisanna: I guess I should've figured. *She sweat drops*

Mira: Obviously, Juvia would've followed Gray. *She sweat drops as well*

Juvia: Well Juvia will be taking her leave.

Lisanna: Take care.

Mira: Have fun, Juvia! (She waves her right hand over her head as Juvia is out the door.)

Mira presumes to dry the glass cup that she placed on top of the bar, while her sister prompts her chin up with her elbows and tilts her head towards Mira.

Mira: What's the matter, Lisanna? *cracks open her right eye to look at her*

Lisanna: I mean it's, Natsu. How can he get sick?

Mira: Well...*stops*...um...I don't know.

Both sigh in disappointment of not knowing.

* * *

 **At Natsu and Happy's residence**

On the floor sat Natsu with slight steam coming out of him and a boot mark on his right cheek. In the mean time, Lucy was in Natsu's kitchen getting a small plastic bag and filling it up with ice for his fever. That is as soon as she realized he was sick and not playing around, for she left long ago before Happy came into the guild.

Lucy: Jeez Natsu, how is it that you got sick? (Walks in with a bag of ice.)

Natsu: *sniff* I don't know? *cough*

Lucy: Hmm. Well come on, get up and lay on the hammock, I don't want to burn myself again.

Natsu slowly yet swaying his way to his hammock gives a small sorry to Lucy before laying back down.

Lucy: Don't apologize, besides your sick. *gives him a sympathetic look*(She walks up next to the hammock and places the ice bag on his forehead.) Here, and sorry for kicking you.

Natsu gives her a small 'hmm' before falling back to sleep, while Lucy stepped back a bit before she walked over to his red couch to sit down and grab one of the books he had by the window to read.

* * *

 **Well this chapter took forever.㈵1**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! There is still more chapters coming your way or MAYBE two, to be precise.**

 **Thanks for reading!㈳5㈴3**


	4. The Healing

**Welcome back, guys. Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited my story, but also to the people who has viewed it.**

 **I hope y'all enjoy this chapter too, feel free to leave a comment or any idea y'all might have that you guys want me to put on my story.**

* * *

 **At the small pathway to Natsu's house**

Happy: Aye! We're here! (He presents his and Natsu's house with his left paw facing them.)

Gray: Took a while.(States annoyed.)

Erza: On the bright side we're here. (She faces Gray and smiles.) But just so you know Gray*glares*no fighting.

Gray: *freezes up* Yes ma'am! *he salutes*

Wendy: Neh, Gray-san. (She blushes and looks down while holding Carla in her arms.)

Gray: What is it? *he stares down at her*

Wendy: Your shirt is gone.

Carla: I really do suggest you try and NOT remove your clothing.

Gray: WHAT THE...!? *he looks down startled*

Happy: Aye, Gray is a pervert.

Gray: SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR FACE IN CAT!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Erza: Let's head on in, shall we. (She states as she crosses her arms.)

Everyone follows Erza down the stoned pathway except for Gray, who just found his shirt a few feet away from him, he then picks it up and puts it back on. He soon makes his way to the rest of the group as Happy opens the door with the key that he and Natsu hid under a rock.

Lucy who was already in the middle of the book looks up to see the people who she highly expected to come.

Lucy: Everyone! Happy!?

Happy: Aye sir!

Lucy: I was wondering where you were.

Happy: You were?

Lucy: Well I saw you fly by my window, but after a couple of minutes I saw you again flying the other direction.

Erza: No wonder you didn't mention Happy.

Lucy: Yeah, he seemed fine and all so I didn't ask anyone if he was alright. Not only that but since Mira only mentioned to me that she hasn't seen Natsu and not Happy I figured he was already there.

As the conversation continued and Wendy silently watching along with Carla, Gray walks all the way in to where Natsu is. Seeing as that Natsu had a flushed face and coughed now and then, he spotted that the ice in the plastic bag was mostly melted and he re-freezes it.

Gray turns slightly to the group calls out to Happy. 'You know, when you said that Natsu was sick I didn't think it was this bad.' Happy flies over to Natsu and freaks out once more 'AH! Natsu got even worse hurry Wendy save him!'

Wendy: Right! (She bawls up both of her fists close to her chest in front of her.)

Lucy: He's not going to die, Happy. *places her hands on her hips as she gives him a sympathetic smile*

Gray moves to the side as Wendy gets in front of Natsu and places both of her hands as she releases her healing magic.

Carla: Now don't over use your magic, Wendy. (She says standing right next to her.)

Wendy: Don't worry Carla, I got this. *She concentrates*

* * *

 **At the guild**

Macao: Oy, Mira! Another beer! (He hollered at her from across the guild.)

Mira: Coming right up!

Cana: Hey, Macao is it true what I heard?

Macao: Yeah it shocked me too. It's surprising that this is the first time that Natsu got sick.

Wakaba: Hahaha I gotta admit I feel sorry for the poor boy, but he is pretty lucky not to get sick this long.

Cana: (She places her cards in front of her.) ...Hmmm.

Macao: What are you doing, Cana?

Cana: Checking Natsu's fortune.

Mira: Here you go Macao, one beer. (She places one of the three beers from the platter.)*stops*Huh, Cana who's fortune are you looking at?

Cana: Seems to me that Natsu's in for a little treat.

Mira: Natsu?

Wakaba: What does it say, Cana?

Macao: Well...

Cana: Nothing special. *smirks* (Mira pouts at Cana's response.)

* * *

 **At Natsu and Happy's residence**

Lucy: So, Natsu will be alright by tomorrow?

Wendy: Yup!

Erza: That's good news, ain't it Happy?

Happy: Aye sir!

Erza: *whispers* _I still think you should stay till tomorrow morning Lucy, just in case._

Lucy: *whispers* _Don't worry I will._

Gray: Alright enough talking, let's get going already before sundown comes. *murmurs* _I still have a bone to pick with Elfman and Gajeel._

Carla: Gray is right, I don't want Wendy and I walking out late at night.

Erza: Alright let's get going, but first I was thinking we can all go to that bakery shop I saw on our way here. (Stars eventually replaces her eyes.)

Gray, Wendy and Carla: Aye. (They put their heads down with a sweat drop on the side.)

After they left Natsu wakes up.

Natsu: They left already. *he sits up*

Happy: NATSU! *he quickly flies to him and hugs his chest* AAAAaahhh! *retracts* IT BURNS!

Natsu: ...sorry.

* * *

 **At the guild**

At the bar sat Cana finishing a barrel of beer and called out Mira with a ditzy voice.

Cana: Oy, Mira! Another barrel of beer!

Mira naturally walks over to her with a white rag in hand and leans over the bar in front of Cana.

Mira: I'll make u deal Cana, if you tell me what it said in Natsu's fortune I'll give you two barrels of beer on the house. *winks*

Cana leans over with her empty barrel and legs crossed on the stool 'Three barrels and you got yourself a deal.'

Mira: *puts her hand out* Deal. *smiles wickedly*

Cana places her hand with her's and starts to whisper to her Natsu's little treat from his fortune, as she does so Mira slowly starts to smile.

* * *

 **MUAHAHAHAHA! It's a cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry I always wanted to do that. ㈴3**

 **Thanks for reading guys I hope y'all enjoy the next one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Just a reminder I'll release new chapters weekly.**


	5. Finding Out

**Hi everyone this was actually going to be a two-shot, but here I am writing the fifth chapter. I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **I would like give a special thanks to mariawalker112 for commenting my story I very much appreciate you for doing so. I would also like to thank my new followers as much as my previous ones, I'm delighted that you guys take interest and like my story. I really would love to thank everybody by typing down your users, so I'm asking permission for letting me do so, PLEASE PM ME IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO OR NOT.**

* * *

 **At Natsu and Happy's residence**

A pink haired pyro was sitting in his hammock slightly slouched with a thermometer in his mouth, and a small, wet white towel neatly folded on his forehead, while his blond friend was patiently standing next to him for the results.

Happy, who was floating over their heads had the front part of his body slightly burned along with the left side of his face. As Lucy took the thermometer out of Natsu's mouth, Happy starts to speak "Natsuu~ why did you have to burn me?" he starts to cry.

Natsu: I told you I was sorry!

Happy: Lucy! Natsu is being mean to me! (He points an accusing finger at him.)

Lucy looks up from the thermometer she was holding and speaks to Happy, "Happy, you know it was an accident, besides Natsu is sick. "

Natsu: *stares at her* I'm not sick.

Lucy: The results on the thermometer says otherwise. *She waves it around in front of him.*

Natsu: *grumbles*

Lucy: Don't get too grumpy about it, besides Wendy used her healing magic on you, so you should be fine by tomorrow.

Natsu: I heard you guys talking, so I already know.

Lucy: Don't take your grumpiness out on me, Natsu!

Happy: Aye! He's probably grumpy because he hasn't ate all day.

Lucy: You haven't ate!? *she looks at him stunned*

Natsu: No! Stupid fever kept making me feel sleepy, not only that but I had an upset stomach like whenever I go through transportation! STUPID UPSET STOMACH DIDNT LET ME EAT! I WANTED FOOOOD! *his fist go aflame*

Lucy slams the thermometer she was holding onto Natsu's small coffee table and walks back over to Natsu and hits him in the head with her fist, causing Natsu to distinguish his flames immediately.

Lucy: YOU IDIOT NO USING MAGIC WHEN YOUR SICK ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU HAVE A FEVER!

* * *

 **At the guild**

In the Fairy Tail guild multiple conversations were coming from here and there and a small fight was happening between Gajeel and Pantherlily as a way of training. While at one of the tables two guild members were having an argument.

Romeo: Dad! Stop drinking that's the tenth mug of beer already!

Macao: Oh come on, Romeo. Let me live a little.

Mira, who seems to be passing by them with a tray of five mug beers, turns to them and responds, "You know Macao, maybe you should consider Romeo's advice, he does worry about you."

Macao: Huh!? I guess your right, Mira. (He places the halfway full drink on table and smiles widely at Romeo.) Say, son. Let's go on a mission.

Romeo: NOT NOW! *he slams his hands on the table.*

Mira: *giggles*

Mira then snaps her eyes open in realization and remembers what she was going to do in the first place. She eventually looks at surrounding to find her guild mate, and finds that person in a small crowd where the training between Gajeel and Pantherlily was at. She calls out to the said person.

Mira: CANA! (She picks up her pace, but not to much to spill the drinks.)

Cana, holding her beer bottle in hand, pivots slightly to the direction at the sound of her name and sees Mira coming towards her with a determined face. As soon as Mira is front of her, Cana starts the conversation.

Cana: Hey Mira, why so excited?

Mira: Has it happen yet? *a sparkly aura starts to surround her*

Cana: *she places her beer bottle at the tip of her bottom lip* What are you talking about? *gulp* *gulp* Ahhh.

Mira: The fortune, Cana! (She says desperately.)

Cana: Oh that, yeah it did.

Mira: Really!

Cana: Nope. *smirks*

Mira: *devilish aura* Canaa~ *smiles wickedly*

Cana drinking her beer while watching the fight/training didn't notice Mira's change of mood and simply replied, "Don't worry about it, it'll happen tomorrow afternoon, so be patient."

Mira: *pouts*

Cana: Hey, you wanna bet on who will win? *smirks*

Mira: I think I'll pass. *smiles*

Wakaba: Oy Mira, how about another beer!

Gildarts: Yeah, I could use one right about now!

Mira: Coming right up!

* * *

 **At Natsu and Happy's residence**

In Natsu's kitchen stood Lucy looking through the cabinets that was partly empty with a good amount of expired canned goods. As she goes to the fridge and opens it, it's completely empty but a litter of milk that expired two days ago. When she opens the freezer a load of frozen fish came crashing down to the floor, luckily for her Happy flew her away just in time before she could become covered in it.

Lucy soon sits up from the spot Happy placed her and looks shockingly at the pile of fish on the floor.

Lucy: Are you kidding me!?

Happy: AYE! It's a month worth of fish!

Lucy: YOU GOT ALL THAT IN A MONTH! Whenever you guys go on a fishing trip, you usually end up getting 2 to 3 fishes, sometimes none and at most that one time y'all got five.

Happy: Aye, most of its from 2months ago.

Lucy: STUPID CAT! DONT YOU KNOW YOU CAn get...sick...like that.

Happy: AYE! (He replies scared and slowly starts to realize.) *GASP* AAAAHHH I GAVE NATSU A BAD FISH!(He starts crying dramatically with panic bubbles over his head and waves his paws frantically.) I GAVE NATSU THE FISH VIRUS! LUCY HELP ME, IM GUILTY! ITS ALL MY FAULT!

Lucy: HAPPY! Calm down its ok!

Happy: But I'm the one who got Natsu~ sick! *he cries*

Lucy: It was all an accident, so don't beat yourself up about it.

Happy: But he even said that it smells bad and I still made him eat it.

Lucy: Natsu has a nose of a dragon, Happy. *she sympathized*

Happy: LUCY~! Ground me from fish, I made a terrible mistake. *cries*

Lucy smiles softly at the poor crying exceed sitting in front of her and hugs him gently petting his blue fur. "He's going to be alright, you'll see."

Happy: But it's my fault he got sick. You still have to ground me, Lucy~.

Lucy: Ok, ok. I'll ground you from fish for two days, how's that sound.

Happy: I DIDNT ACTUALLY MEAN IT LUCY!

Lucy: YOU STUPID CAT YOUR THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT! *she pinches both of his cheeks and stretches them*

* * *

 **Sorry, mariawalker112 for not asking your permission on putting your username to this chapter, I wanted my thanks to you to be a surprise.**

 **For placing y'all's usernames as a thank you on my next chapter PM me YES, and if you don't PM me NO and I'll just PM you back a 'THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY' if don't want me to do that either PM me NO NO.**

 **Thank you for reading guys. ㈴2㈴3**


	6. Blushing and 'Love'

**My deepest apologies guys, school has started so there were a lot of things to do. Nobody PM me, but I will still PM you guys a thank you because I appreciate you all that much for following.**

 **Again, I am thanking mariawalker112 for you have PM me a YES, so THANK YOU!**

 **For all of you new followers please note that I will send out a PM to you a THANK YOU as well.**

* * *

 **STILL at Natsu and Happy's residence**

After Lucy finished torturing Happy's face, she mind listed all of the things she needed to cook a nice, hot chicken soup for Natsu along with other varieties of foods that he might want to gobble down right after, just in case.

Lucy: *sigh* C'mon Happy let's head on over to the grocery store.

As Happy was holding his stinging cheeks, he gave out a small 'aye' in agreement and moppingly walks behind Lucy.

Lucy: Just so you know, you'll be helping me clean up the mess in the kitchen, agreed.

Happy: Aye sir~.

Lucy crouches down to his level and softly speaks to him "Tell you what, I'll buy you the biggest fish I can find." "What do you say?"

Happy: FISH! (He brightens up completely with drool coming out the left corner of his mouth, and he was already imagining varieties of fish in the background.)

As soon as Lucy was sure that Happy was all cheered up she stands up and turns around to walk a few feet away from him and stops right next to Natsu, who was still laying in his hammock.

Lucy: Hey Natsu, Happy and I are going to the market, we'll be back in half an hour or less. Can you wait a bit longer for me to make you something to eat?

Natsu: Yeah. I'll just sleep it off a bit more. (He looks away from her and towards the ceiling, until he closed his eyes and lets out a huge snore.)

Lucy: Eh, that fast.(Her hands slightly raised next chest and sweat dropped at the scene.)

Once out the door with Happy flying by her side, she goes down the small pathway and down the few stoned steps.

* * *

 **At the guild**

Behind the bar was Mira humming happily while drying glass by glass and placing them on the shelves. Meanwhile a busty, tanned, brunette was walking her way.

Cana: Yo Mira, you look happy.

Mira: I just can't wait till tomorrow, I still can't believe that Nat-

Cana: Shh! I know your excited Mira, but let's wait until then so we can tease him. *smirks*

Mira gives off a cheerful smile in return... a little to cheerful. As she did so the guild doors open up and walk in the group of people who just left over a little while ago.

Gray walked in with a medium, round sized strawberry cake, as did Wendy and Carla but theirs were fun-sized, Erza on the other had was carrying 3 medium sized ones. Not waiting any longer, Gray walks to the bar and places the cake there, immediately he turns around shouts his announcement.

Gray: GAJEEL! ELFMAN! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU OVERSIZED GORILLAS!

From the far back corner in the guild Gajeel and Elfman turn their heads at Gray and remark back by calling him a pervert and a stripper. They argue back and forth as Gray got closer, the shouts increased in volume. Once they were face to face to each other, in a millisecond their brawl began.

Wendy and Carla sweat drop at the scene before them, while Erza not really paying attention just starts to eat her strawberry cake at the bar next to Cana.

Carla: Lets just go home and eat our cakes, Wendy. I feel if your here any longer you might get hurt.

Wendy: *giggles* I guess your right Carla, let's go home.

Carla looks up at Wendy smiling softly as they turn around and headed out the guild doors. "I know the perfect tea for this cake." "I can't wait to try it, Carla."

Back at the bar Erza had already gotten halfway through her second cake. Behind the bar, Mira leaned forward towards her and started asking questions, while Cana peaked an eye open drinking her beer every now and then, listening tentatively at the conversation about to go down.

Mira: My, my Erza you seem more happier than you were in the morning.

Erza: *blushes* I am not, I have no idea what your talking about, Mira.

Cana: Oy! What in the world is wrong with you? (She leans in close to Erza, making her even more uncomfortable than she already is.)

Mira: (Tilts her head slightly to right questionably.) Is everything alright, Erza?

Cana leans even more closer to Erza and holds her cards close to the side of her face."If you don't tell us Erza, I'll just use my cards." *smirks*

Mira: Erza?

Now brightly red, Erza looks down as both hands grip on the ends of the skirt and starts to speak. "I'm...time..." Cana being close to her, heard what Erza said and burst out laughing, while Mira stepped back bewildered.

Mira: What just happened?

Cana: Oh man, that's hilarious. Hahahaha. She's on the time of the month, hahaha.

Mira: (Places hand over her mouth.) Oh my, Erza is that true?

Erza finally calmed down her blushing, looks up at Mira still having a tint of it on her cheeks and replies. "I apologize, it just hurt so much at the time." "It's alright Erza it happens to all women." Mira waves her hands in the air in assurance.

Cana on the other hand had her head down over her right arm on the counter, trying to sniffle down her laughter. With hands on her hips Mira scolds Cana by saying, "It's not funny, Cana."

* * *

 **At Natsu and Happy's residence**

A curvaceous figure with a bubbly attitude, slams the door open and announces herself.

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia has arrived to your side! Huh!? (At the sudden realization that no one was in front of her, she walks around the house and calls out for Gray.) Gray-sama, Gray-sama are you here?

A male hand creeps out of the side of his hammock and grabs Juvia's, startling her. The owner the hand sits up and looks at her.

Juvia: Natsu-san? You sca-

Natsu: Why?

Juvia: Huh? (She tilts her head to the side a bit.)

Natsu: Why is it always Gray? Why isn't it me?

Juvia: Juvia...um..

Natsu pulls Juvia closer to him with his hand and tells her, "I love you, Juvia, forget about Gray." "No, Juvia can't she's in love with Gray-sama only."

Natsu: Juvia please, I love you!

Juvia: Juvia can't, Juvia loves Gray-sama!

Natsu: Juvia...

Juvia: Juvia said no, Natsu-san!

Natsu: Juvia!

Juvia: Natsu-san, please!

Natsu: JUVIA!

Juvia: AHh!

Startled again, Juvia looks at her surroundings moving her head left and right quickly. She looks in front of her and sees Natsu looking back at her with an annoyed expression, as she looks down she sees that he's not even holding her hand, but her wrist instead.

Juvia: W-w-what...what happened?

Natsu: I said! Could you pick up Ice-head's clothes and take them with you?

Juvia looks behind her and surely enough lays Gray's clothes on the floor, she turns back around and gives Natsu a bright smile in agreement. She then walks over to the pile of clothes and picks them up.

Juvia: (She breaths in and then let's out a puff of air.) Gray-sama, my darling wait for me, Juvia's coming for you!

Juvia runs out the open door and leaves it like that, being to distracted on being with Gray. Natsu not noticing the open door, lays back down and turns to his side facing the wall.

* * *

 **Please comment and review. Again im really sorry guys, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **FYI: I'm going to upload the next chapter tomorrow or on the weekend. Plus there will be a chapter (which is after the last chapter of this story) where I will put summaries of new stories I'm going to write, and YOU GUYS GET TO VOTE WHICH ONE I SHOULD WRITE FIRST.**

 **YAAAY! Ain't that something. ㈳8㈳5㈴3**


	7. Wild weather

**IM SO SORRY! I DIDNT THINK I WOULD END UP HAVING A PILE OF PROJECTS TO DO! I'm also in drama club and I ended up getting one of the lead roles, so I was really busy. Although since the show is done with I'm FREE, that is until I audition for the next one.**

 **In FUTURE NEWS the newest story I'll be doing (depending on the vote), I will be releasing the chapters monthly now, DUE TO SCHOOL.**

* * *

 **At The Market**

In the food canned isle, Lucy stood holding a slightly filled basket of spicy foods, while looking from row to row trying to figure out which would Natsu like the most.

Going for the best brand of chicken soup in her perspective, she firmly grabs it and places it in the food basket. When she went to grab another, Happy popped out of nowhere next to her.

Happy: Lushi, can you buy me this fish too!?

Lucy: I told you I was only going to buy one, Happy!

Happy: But I want this one for Carla~.

She was going to refuse his request, but gave in after seeing Happy have wavy waterfalls coming down his eyes. "Fine, but no more than that, I still need to save up some of my money for rent." Happy smiled brightly at her response and in return, he gave her an 'Aye Sir' in agreement. Lucy smiles, and proceeds with the shopping.

* * *

 **At The Guild**

Gajeel sat slumped over the table, sharing an electrocuted glare with Gray sitting opposite from him. Elfman on the other hand was giving a helping hand to his sisters, already not wanting to deal with Erza's wrath again from their brawl not to long ago. The conversation going on between Macao and Wakaba got even louder as soon as Gildarts joined in.

At the bar, Cana and Erza were conversating about Natsu's condition.

Erza: Natsu seemed fine, although I wasn't so sure myself. He was asleep when we got there.

Cana: Well he's going to be a lot better now because of Wendy. *smirks*

Erza: Indeed.

Cana: Yup. (She takes a swig of her beer.) ' _Then tomorrow morning he's in for it_.' *smirk*

Erza: Why are you smirking, Cana?

Cana: Nothing big, don't worry about it. *smirks*

Erza gives her a suspicious look, but let's it go after noticing that she was eating the last slice of strawberry cake that she had asked Gray to carry. She eats it quickly but savoringly and stands up from the stool.

Erza: I'll be taking my leave. (She then smiles brightly with a sparkly background of excitement.) If I'm lucky enough the bakery shop might still be open long enough for me to buy more strawberry cakes.

Cana: ' _Man, and you would think after the fourth one she'd be done._ ' *sweat drops* You do that, Erza. *smiles twitchingly*

Behind the bar, Mira looks at Lisanna and Elfman who were helping her wash and dry dishes. She hesitates for a moment and eventually begins to speak.

Mira: Say Elfman, Lisanna, why don't you guys head on home, it's about to get dark in an hour or so, I'll finish up from here.

Lisanna: Are you sure, Mira? We don't mind staying a little longer.

Elman: Yeah, staying longer is MAN!

Mira shakes her head no. "The broadcast said its going to rain tonight, not only that but it'll also get a bit chilly. I don't want you and Elman getting sick."

Lisanna: Mira-nee. *smiles warmly*

Elfman starts to burst into tears into his right arm. "Onee-chan is a true man."

Mira: *smiles* Now, go on ahead. I'll be home before you know it.

Lisanna hugs her warmly and whispers a small 'thank you' but before she could let go, Elfman comes behind both of them and lifts them up in the air into a bigger hug. Mira smiles softly, and as soon as they let go they are by the guild doors waving her goodbye.

Cana wayching the whole scene, smiles. She looks at Mira and questions her, "Ready for tomorrow afternoon."

Mira: Definitely!

* * *

 **Outside the market**

Lucy and Happy were standing under the small shade in front of the market holding onto a bag of food each. Reaching her hand out of the shade, Lucy touches the drizzling rain and starts to feel a chilly breeze coming in.

Lucy: Waah, I can't believe I forgot that it was going to rain!*wavey tears starts falling from her eyes*

Happy: Aye...*starts to mope*

Lucy: Alright then! (She lifts her fist in the air as a sign of determination.) That just means we gotta start running before the weather starts to worsen. (She turns her head over to Happy and smiles supportingly.)

Happy raises his paw in agreement and gives out a loud 'AYE SIR!' "Ok, your ready!" "Aye!" He salutes. "And we're off." That one line, and that one step out into the drizzled rain turned into heavy rain, and the chilly breeze turned into freezing wind.

Happy: LUCY! Your so cruel!

Lucy: SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT AND START RUNNING!

Each of them holding and covering their own grocery bag start running as fast as they could, or in the least Lucy was, Happy was just flying his way through the heavy rain.

* * *

 **Back at the guild**

Juvia runs into the guild just in time before she and Gray's clothing got wet. She closes the guild's door behind her and in an intense, loving aura, she swiftly skips in with her right arm slightly outstretched and the other holding the clothes.

Juvia: Gray-sama! Juvia brought your clothes!

As she opens her eyes she then takes a good look at the guild. The majority of the guild members are gone and only seven remained, if including herself would be eight. Gildarts, Macao, Wakaba were knocked out at one of the guild's table with multiple beer bottles surrounding them while Mira and Cana were at the bar. Lastly stood Gajeel staring at Gray, who was looking for his clothes underneath random tables.

Immeadiatly as she saw him, Juvia ran towards Gray and repeated herself, "Gray-sama! Juvia brought your clothes!" Standing from where he was crouching, he looks at Juvia's outstretched hands holding his clothes.

Gray: Oh, thanks. Did I left them outside?

Juvia: No, Gray-sama left his clothes at Natsu-san's house and he asked Juvia to take them with her.

Gray: I left them at Flamebrain's house!?

Gajeel: Gihi. To think your slower than Salamander!

Gray: Oy, what chu say?

They both head butt each other and start throwing remarks back and forth. Meanwhile, Mira calls up Juvia from behind the bar and asks her how bad the weather is.

Juvia: Juvia doesn't really know, but before she came in she heard very heavy rain.

Mira: Then I guess that's my qui to leave. (She crouches down a bit and pulls out an umbrella she had underneath the counter.) If I don't leave now Elfman and Lisanna will start to worry.

Juvia: Juvia guesses it's time for her to leave too, but Juvia didn't get to spend more time with Gray-sama! *she starts to cry*

Gray: I guess I could walk you home as a thank you for bringing me my clothes. (He uses his ice magic to make an ice sculpted umbrella.) Should we get going?

Juvia: Juvia will love that, Gray-sama!㈴5

As they head out through the guild doors, Mira, who is wearing her black coat is already in front of the bar next to Cana.

Mira: You want me to walk you home? I noticed that you didn't bring an umbrella with you.

Cana: Sure, why not? (She gets off her stool.)

Gajeel then hollers at them, "Oy, what about the old farts?" He points with his thumb towards Gildarts, Macao, and Wakaba.

Mira replies reassuringly, "Don't worry, Gajeel, we've left them here before and nothing happens really."

Gajeel: Tch, if you say so. (He walks behind the pair and as soon as he's out he closes the double doors, feeling the heavy rain on his back as he started walking to the path towards his home, he starts to think threateningly.) ' _Pantherlily is so going to get it for not telling about the stupid forecast._ '

Before Mira could leave herself with Cana by her side, she took out the guild's keys and locked the doors, knowing fully well that the three drunken men inside won't wake up till tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Again I apologize, CURSE HIGH SCHOOL㈷5㈷5.**

 **Please COMMENT & REVIEW.**

 **If there are ANY MISTAKES ILL MAKE SURE TO FIX IT BY TOMORROW.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The next chapter MIGHT BE the last one, or maybe the one after that.**


	8. Nothing but rain

**I would like to thank Mari for being honest on her review for my story. I understand that not everyone would be interested in reading transcript, I'm the same way myself, but I just find it easier for me to write this way as a beginner.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys like this next one. Please comment and review.㈳6**

* * *

 **At the Strauss Home**

Lisanna slightly prompt next to the kitchen's window, is watching the heavy rain fall and strong gusts of wind pushing the branches from trees in all directions.

Lisanna: _I hope Mira is alright, it's coming down fast._

Shirtless, Elfman walks in and sits at the dinning table, while drying his hair with a small towel from the shower he just took. He sees his sees his little sister with a gloomy and worried expression written all over her face, and places the towel on his neck and asks her, "What's wrong, Lisanna?

Lisanna: Nothing, honestly. *smiles reassuringly*

Elfman smirks at her response, "If your worrying about Mira, she's fine."

Lisanna: Thanks, Elf-

Immediately cutting her off, he stands up in triumph and shouts, "BECAUSE SHE'S A MAN!" The short, white haired girl sweat drops and speaks in a careful voice, "She's a female Elfman-nii-chan, or in your language a WO-man."

Elfman: Exactly, a wo-MAN!

Lisanna sighs tiredly and looks back out the window, "Yeah, your right. I shouldn't worry." she said as she slowly started to smile.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Magnolia**

Happy: Lushi~ I can't fly any further, the rain is too cold.(With teeth shattering, he lowers himself down to the ground making his wings disappear as he layed faced down.)

In front of Happy, the blond female had her Hands resting on her knees and taking deep breaths, she turns her head to look at him.

Lucy: Happy.*pant* *pant* Get up before you get the food wet.

Happy: But Lushi~(He picks up his head with narrow eyes and tired lines underneath.) It's too cold.

Lucy: *glares* Get. Up.

A shiver colder than what he was feeling right now, runs up his spine and with eyes wide open, he stands and starts running ahead of Lucy, but not before he yelps out an "Aye sir!" out of fright.

She breathed in a huge amount of cold air, making her lungs feel a burning sensation, and breathed out before she starts to run again.

* * *

 **At Fairy Hills**

Laying in bed was Wendy sleeping soundly on her side, while Carla flew over to her as soon as she turned off the lights and pulls the covers over the bluenett's petite body. She whispers a small "Good night." before she crawled into the sheets herself.

As for Erza, who's room is down the hall from Wendy's and Carla's, was struggling to sleep as she tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position for her 'lady issue' to stop hurting.

* * *

 **With Mira and Cana**

Mira: You know if you'd like, you could spend the night at my house. Its already raining harder now than when we left.

Cana places the tip of her beer bottle on her bottom lip and takes a quick swig at it before answering "Sure, why not, I'm too lazy to walk back to my place, anyways."

Mira: Alright then, I'll make sure to give you a comfortable place to sleep.

Cana: I just hope you have booze at your place.

Mira: Sorry I don't. *smiles*

Cana: *whines* Oh, c'mon Mira don't you live a little.

* * *

 **At Natsu and Happy's residence**

Happy: We made it, Lucy!

The poor feline shivering all over, looks at his blonde friend to see how she's doing and finds her sitting on her knees with arms limply on either side of her. She had a slight blush on her cheeks and the grocery bag she was holding was loosely coming off her shoulder onto her elbow.

Happy: *smirks* Lucy, get up before you get the food wet.

After hearing his slight tease she glares at him for a second and gets up slowly. She passes Happy and heads on over to the front door to open and stops. Finally gaining his magic Happy flies over to her to check what's wrong, and as he looks the same direction she is, he found his answer.

The door was open all the way, and Lucy cautiously starts to walk in holding her keys ready for a fight. As she turned her head to where Natsu layed, she was shocked to see him sitting up straight from his hammock.

Lucy: Natsu. Are you alright? Why is the door open?

Natsu: Yeah most of my cold is gone. *rubs his slightly stuffy nose* The house started to feel cold, so I just woke up. *lays back down* Um... and Juvia left it open, I guess.

Lucy: Oh.*faces Happy* Happy close th-ACHOO!

With worried expressions both stare at her as Happy closes the door while telling her, "Neh, Lucy I don't think Natsu is the only one who's going to need a hot soup." Still laying down, Natsu calls out to her, "Lucy?"

Lucy: I'm alright guys.*sniff*Its just a sneez. I just need a hot shower and everything will be good.

Happy: But Lucy...

Lucy: Its fine, you should take a bath Happy before you catch a cold.

Moppingly, Happy sprouts his wings to the bathroom. "Lucy, I really think you should take one right now too, your shivering." Natsu tells her.

Lucy: What? No I'm not. Now let's get cooking.

Natsu: Hey wait a minute, Lucy! *starts to sit up*

Lucy: Relax Natsu! Besides I have a strong immune system.*smiles*

Trusting her, Natsu hesitantly lays back down in his hammock and drifts off for a small nap. Lucy on the other hand is in the kitchen stifling multiple sneezes from coming out.

* * *

 **At a house in Magnolia**

Thunderbolts were crackling in the sky as a man in black kicks open the front door of his house. When he does so lighting struck him from above, but he remained unaffected.

He stomps into his home and stops at the entrance to the kitchen, staring from a good distance he growls at his black furred exceed, who is sitting on top of the table drinking his kiwi drink.

Gajeel: PANTHERLILY! YOUR SO DEAD FOR NOT TELLING ME!

Eyes wide from fear, Pantherlily flies away with drink in hand from Gajeel, "I swear Gajeel I didn't know."

Gajeel: IF I GET SICK ITS ON YOU!

* * *

 **Happy Thankgiving Guys! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter too.**

 **Thank you so much for patiently waiting, I respect you guys for doing so.**

 **Please comment and review.㈳5㈴3**


	9. Announcement!

**Hey Guys! I know that a lot of you are either impatient or mad at the fact that I haven't posted a new chapter, in all honesty I'm upset at myself too. It has been at least or over (I lost track) A YEAR! Although to be fair I was busy and as a result whenever I have free time I forget about it. I'll have you all know that this fanfic is not ending, it's still in progress. I have not given up on this story, but just a heads up, I might delete it and do a re-make of the original. This may happen in probably a year or less I suppose.**

 **I will advise you guys that I was working on it and it was almost completed. Unfortunately, I waited too long to log back in and the chapter was deleted. Therefore I now have to re-write it. The reason why it was taking so long is because at the moment it had only been a couple months since I last posted and I wanted to make it special, by making it longer.**

 **My deepest apologies everyone, I thank you all for liking and commenting on my story along with my followers. I do plan to write a lot more stories and I have many ideas.**

 **Going off topic here, who else is excited about the second movie Fairy Tail Dragon Cry, I know I am. Feel free to write it down on the comments how you feel about it and what you guys expect in the upcoming movie. If I have the time I'll reply back to you personally or in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Next chapter WILL be posted in mid June. Thanks for the support.**


	10. Your on the look out!

**Hey guys, I'm back! For those who are wondering what I'm the world is going on with my first story of "Natsu, sick?" Well I'll tell you. To summarize I have crossed over to adulthood, and I've unfortunately been a victim of hurricane Harvey.**

 **Of course a lot of things are going on right now. Therefore, the day I was suppose to post it got delayed and was deleted automatically...again?. As a result, I've decided to delete my first story and re-upload it. This time ten times better and longer with better details, because I gotta say...not my best work.**

 **My deeeeeepest and greatest apologies to all of you, I** ** _this_** **(look at disclaimer) will make up for it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Be aware of my new story "Our Dimensions" in where you guys get to vote on which story will be posted next.**


End file.
